


The trouble with being Fire Lord

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Reconciliation, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: As the new Fire Lord, it doesn't seem to matter that he's in a relationship, all the eligible noblewomen want to get with Zuko. No matter how much he politely rebuffs them, Mai gets tired of seeing the scores of attractive women throw themselves at her boyfriend.





	The trouble with being Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 14: Jealousy

Zuko sighed, part of it annoyance, part of it resignation. Becoming the new Fire Lord entailed many different aspects, he was aware of that before he ever took the position. Possibly the worst, most boring facet of court life was the dinner parties he held with nobles. Why they kept on doing this, he wasn’t even sure, and first chance he got - which was honestly going to be a while considering _everything_ he was slated to do once he took over - was look into ending this insufferable formalities. But, until then, he had to suffer through.

 

Adjusting his robe, he mused that the only good thing was that this ensured he would get to spend some time with Mai, even if she did have to share him with the other nobles of the Fire Nation. Any excuse to spend time with his girlfriend was good enough, he supposed, though he fidgeted in the long robes that encased him as a servant smoothed and styled his hair. It had grown much longer after the war, suitable enough to pull it up in a nice, plump bun that would hold his fire circlet well. He couldn’t wait until the day he could wear it in the half up style that most mature Fire Lords wore, but those days were a little bit off into the future. For now, the bun served just fine.

 

Seeing Mai right before he had to enter the grand hall was a relief, and he couldn’t help the small smile. “You help make these things a lot more bearable.”

 

While he was sure she understood the compliment, she rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you don’t just do away with these things, it’s a waste of money and nothing ever really gets done.”

 

“I know. I’ve had so much to go through, but I’m getting close to the palace budget, and once I get to that, this will be the first on the chopping block.”

 

She snorted. “Good to know. I hate these things.”

 

“You hate most things.”

 

“I don’t hate you.”

 

He chuckled, but before he could reply, he and Mai were announced, and she took his proffered elbow as the entered the hall.

 

These galas, for lack of a better word, were possibly the most boring thing he’d ever attended. Stuffy aristocrats discussing things they were blissfully out of touch with, drunk nobles over-imbibing at the crown’s expense. The worst, however, were the young, eligible daughters who paid close attention to Zuko. They knew he was with Mai, of course, but that didn’t stop them from trying to get his attention. From the way they batted their eyelashes at him to the way they tugged down their dresses for just an extra centimetre of cleavage, it was obvious and Zuko found it repulsive. Even if he hadn’t been with Mai, the way these women threw themselves at him would have made him turn them all away. There was only one thing on their mind: marriage with the Fire Lord. They didn’t want Zuko because they liked him or even because they found him handsome. No, they wanted only to be connected to his position. If it were up to him, he would have turned them all out of the hall immediately, but that would undoubtedly upset the rest of the nobles in attendance, and so he had to politely grin and deal with the unwanted attention.

 

Mai grew more and more sullen during the event, something that most people probably wouldn’t be able to tell just because her expression barely changed at all, but Zuko knew. Her body language tightened up, her shoulders hunched ever so slightly, even the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed just a little bit harder. She was uncomfortable, and something was up, but every time he tried to take her aside and talk to her, he was accosted by somebody else … usually one of those desperate noblewomen who was lusting after a new title.

 

When the event finally drew to a close - much to his relief - he tried to catch up to her in the back hallways. “Hey, Mai, wait up!” Her pace did not slow, her shoes leaving hard, sharp raps against the immaculate floors. Zuko had to run after her, and when he was close enough to set an arm on her shoulder, she yanked her arm away. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

She snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t know, Zuko.”

 

“Mai, I _don’t_ , I’ve been trying to talk to you all evening.”

 

“Not very hard, apparently, if those bimbos can drag you away from me.”

 

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

 

Finally, she stopped, turning around as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t act dumb, Zuko. Those women, the ones wanting to get in the Fire Lord’s pants. They were all over you.”

 

“It’s not like I _want_ them to be all over me.”

 

“Well you didn’t put up that much of a fight, now did you?”

 

“What am I supposed to do, Mai? The Fire Lord’s supposed to be polite to his guests.”

 

“Maybe it’s time for the Fire Lord to be a little more rude, then.”

 

Mai started to turn, to walk away, but Zuko didn’t want to leave them on this note for the evening. “Mai, c’mon …”

 

She didn’t want to hear it. “I’m going to bed, Zuko, I’m done with this evening.” And she left him there, standing in the hallway, mouth slightly agape as he tried to figure out just what happened and what else he could have done. After her lithe figure disappeared around the corner, he heaved a sigh and headed for the one person who he could trust for counsel.

 

The smell of warm, jasmine tea permeated the quarters, and he was ushered in quickly, with no ceremony. Uncle Iroh sat at a table, sipping slowly, and when he saw his nephew approach, he smiled broadly. “Zuko! How did the gala go tonight?” When all he got in return was a sigh as Zuko sat across from him, that seemed to be all the answer he needed. He poured a piping hot cup of tea. After he had a chance to take a few sips, Iroh asked him, “Went that badly, did it?”

 

Zuko shook his head. “The gala was fine, but after …” he shook his head. “Mai got mad at me.”

 

“Ah, lady trouble. Come, tell me what happened.”

 

“During the event, I could tell something was wrong. She was just … off. I kept trying to talk to her about it but we kept getting interrupted. By the time I caught up with her after, well …”

 

“She was angry.”

 

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah. She would barely even talk to me, just accused me of wanting all those noblewomen fawning over me and then excused herself for the night.”

 

Iroh smiled. “Ah, that explains it, then.”

 

“Does it, Uncle? I don’t _want_ any of those other women, I don’t really know how to make that any clearer than I already have. I’m with Mai and I’m happy with her.”

 

The retired general took a deep sip of his tea before he set his cup down. “I know that. And you know that. And, deep down, Mai knows that, too. But in the court, the ladies have a habit of competing with each other, and when Mai sees all those lovely young women vying for your attention, she starts doubting herself and your relationship. She gets jealous. And when you don’t outright refuse them, she gets angry.”

 

“But I can’t be rude, I’m the Fire Lord and I’m the host.”

 

Iroh held up his hand. “I know that. Not all emotion is rooted in logic. More than likely, she knows all of this, but she cannot help the way that she feels to see attractive young women throwing themselves at you.” His fingertip traced the shell of the delicate cup. “Suppose your roles were reversed, and she was the host and you were a guest of hers. And present at the gathering were plenty of strapping young men. Tall, handsome, muscular. Perfect skin and silky hair. And suppose these men all were vying for her attention, trying to seduce her and get her to come with them. How would you feel?”

 

Zuko wanted to immediately say that he would trust Mai no matter what, but when the picture fully formed in his head, he closed his mouth, his hand clenching in a fist on the table. The thought of seeing Mai surrounded by the best and brightest the Fire Nation had to offer, more handsome and more perfect than Zuko could ever be, and all of them were trying to get with Mai … “I think I understand now, Uncle.”

 

“Good, good. Then I’m sure you have a good idea of what you need to do.”

 

The young Fire Lord nodded, grinning as he finished his tea. Slowly, he started formulating a plan in his head and by the time he retired that night, he was calm once more.

 

The next day, he pestered his advisors until they finally relented and let him see the budget for the palace. “I hardly think this is worth your time at the present, there are other, far more pressing matters …”

 

Zuko silenced them with a wave of his hand, his eyes sweeping over the data in front of him. His father had been impeccable with expenses, as always, but that didn’t mean a little fat couldn’t be trimmed. Most would probably think smaller, but Zuko honed in on the banquets. “Here. I want to cut this.”

 

“The … the gala, sire? But why?”

 

“What is the purpose of it?”

 

“Socialisation and fraternisation have always been beneficial. The nobles can meet all at once place and discuss anything they need to, they have access to the Fire Lord at that time …”

 

“And none of that could be accomplished in meetings and councils?” The advisor fell silent, having no further argument. “If there are pressing issues, then they can be brought up in the appropriate meetings, I don’t think we need a banquet where the food and wine flow freely to do that. Draw up the paperwork to terminate it, I’ll sign it right away.”

 

“Is this … really that important right now?”

 

Zuko didn’t need to say anything, the set of his jaw and the fire in his eyes said it all. The advisor scurried for some parchment and ink, and after he drafted up the declaration, Zuko signed it and handed it back over. “Thank you. Now we can get on to other business.”

 

In the end, the short detour didn’t take that long, and so his meetings did not run overly long. For that he was grateful, as he needed to track down a certain someone. As he hurried from the meeting rooms, he stopped first at her quarters, but she wasn’t there. His eyebrows furrowing, he stalked through the rest of the castle, finally finding her in the gardens. The way her shoulders hung, she seemed especially withdrawn today, and he approached her cautiously, his hands folded in her robes.

 

She looked up to see him approach, but quickly looked away again. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to tell you something.”

 

“Oh?” Her voice held no accent of curiousity whatsoever.

 

“I signed off on cancelling all future galas this morning.”

 

That got him a reaction. Her eyebrow quirked as she looked at him puzzled. “Why?”

 

He sat down by her, hoping she wouldn’t bite his head off this time as he replied honestly. “Because I talked with Uncle, and he helped put some things in perspective for me. Mai … I love _you._ And if these events make you question that, then I don’t want them to happen.”

 

“You … you did that for me?”

 

“Of course. I want you to be happy.”

 

She twisted her hand in her lap, playing with the silk ribbons that adorned her dress. “I know it seems like I don’t care about much. But I do care about some things, and you’re one of them, Zuko.” Heaving a sigh, she added, “I know you don’t really want any of those court ladies, but to see them all over you like that … I can’t help but wonder if one day, one of them will change your mind.”

 

He settled a hand on top of hers. “I know. And I”m sorry. Forgive me?”

 

The barest of smiles graced her face as she looked at him. “Of course. I don’t hate you.”

 

“And I don’t hate you, too.”

 

That got a chuckle out of her as she pulled Zuko close. “C’mere.” As her soft lips pressed firmly against his, Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to care about if this was considered _proper_ or not. He was the Fire Lord, and if he couldn’t kiss his girlfriend when he wanted to, then what good did that title do him, really?


End file.
